


Beam

by WeirdV



Series: Beacon [7]
Category: Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, bau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a new job.<br/>Sometimes it's difficult to hide the supernatural world from the FBI, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beam

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another one.  
> I hope you like it.  
> I have another superntural crossover lined up that I am really looking forward to to share with you guys.  
> Until then, enjoy this one.

 

~~~

 

Honestly, he hasn’t thought of them much. The only one of the BAU he had regular contact with – up until a few weeks back – was Derek Morgan. He was the only one who knew. Sure, they’d worked a few cases together over the years, but his relationship with the rest of the BAU didn’t go further than a professional understanding among them.

To be honest, Stiles was busy. He had a job – youngest in LAPD history to make detective at age twenty four – and he’d finally managed to get married (after having to delay the wedding three times).

So when he got a call saying they saw his file and wanted to interview him for the BAU he was – well, surprised.

Getting rid of the trackers had taken some intense spells, getting rid of the suspicious behavior of the BAU had too. Some mind wiping spells, making them forget the entire dinner conversation, and a few _“accidental”_ run-ins to make sense of the leaked memories. But they made it through. He was – all things considered – confident enough to apply for the job.

Which is why he was currently sitting across Aaron Hotchner in a little – well, smaller than his own, but he was pretty big shot at the precinct – office for the interview.

“Stilinski” he looks over the file and smiles, “We think you’d make a good match. You’ve been on our radar since we worked a few cases with your precinct.”

“Thank you. Who am I replacing?” he asks, the man frowns at the question for a second.

“Derek Morgan” he says, Stiles frowns, “You knew him well?”

“Yeah. We worked some cases together” he says, “So, I guess he quit after that hostage situation in West Virginia, huh?”

“He – he didn’t quit” Hotchner says, “He – he was very badly injured.”

“Wait – he. He _died?”_ he suddenly feels like he can’t breathe.

“I take it you were friends?” Hotchner asks, studying the kid and wondering from what cases he knew Morgan.

“Yeah” he says, swallowing, “He – he was at my wedding.”

“I’m sorry” he says, “I didn’t know you and him were that close.”

“Yeah” he pauses, “A few years back, there was a serial killer in my hometown, my dad is the sheriff there. Little hole called Beacon Hills. Morgan and Reid stayed with us, because our town doesn’t really have any hotels or motels.”

“That’s how you met Morgan?” the man says slowly, the boy nods and grins.

“He – uhm. My girlfriend snuck in my window, and he pulled a gun on her. Thought she was breaking in,” he snorts, “I – yeah. It’s almost five years ago. We were back from college for the break.”

“I’m sorry you weren’t informed. But we are happy to have you join our team.” the man says, standing up and indicating the end of the conversation, “We expect you here tomorrow at eight sharp. Welcome to the team!”

“Thank you, sir” he nods, “Can’t wait to start. I mean, actually I hope not, because that would mean people getting killed. And I’d prefer that not to happen, so, can’t wait to. You know what, I’m gonna shut up now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“So” Reid says, looking at the kid as he walks out the building and is picked up by a woman in a blue jeep, “What do you think?”

“He has a very impressive career” Hotchner says, “I think he’s an asset.”

“Yeah, me too” Reid says, “Did I hear correctly? He was friends with Morgan? I mean – I remember him from that case we did in LA, about a years ago. But I didn’t know Morgan knew him.”

“Yeah, apparently Morgan was at this kid’s wedding” Garcia says, “Must be the Beacon Boy he kept talking about.”

“He’s from Beacon Hills, so that would make sense” Hotchner says, “You think it’s the kid that left the voicemail message on his phone?”

“I’ll pull it up” Garcia says, typing in some keys and pulling up the sound file.

_“Morgan! God, I hope you get this in time. Don’t go in. I swear, if you go in you’ll. Just wait, okay? I’m on my way, I’ll be right there and – who am I kidding. Of course you’re already inside. There’s lives at stake. Just – be careful, okay? I’ll be there as soon as I can, and I’ll fix it. I swear to god! Just, don’t get shot. From what I’ve read these assholes poison their bullets, don’t.”_

The line is cut off and Hotchner looks up, “It’s him, alright” he says slowly, “I guess he knew Morgan better than I thought.”

 

[…]

 

Their first case takes them to Montana in the private Jet. And Stiles looks like a complete dork because Malia drops him off every single day.

“Your girlfriend?” Garcia asks, nodding at Malia as she drives off after a goodbye kiss and burying her face in his neck while they hug.

“My wife” he says with a weak smile, Garcia smiles back at him as he bites his lip. It’s hard leaving her behind, especially after the weekend they just had. It would also be the first time he’d leave her alone with Lacey, who’d just turned one.

 

“So” Kate – she’s also new, apparently, “How was your weekend?”

“Pretty good” Stiles smiles, “Had some friends over, it was nice.”

 “How about you?” he asks, she smiles.

“Nothing special” she shrugs, “Had pizza, it was really good pizza.”

“I _love_ pizza” he grins, his phone dings and he checks it to find a message from Malia.

“Be safe” is all it says, and he texts back “ _I will_ ” before pocketing his phone again.

“How about you, Reid?” Kate asks, “What did you do this weekend?”

“I went to the lecture on mathematics in DC” he says, “There was this very interesting new mathematician. She’s on the shortlist for winning a field medal next year.”

“Right, that was this weekend” Stiles smiles and Reid gives him a confused look, “Lydia Martin, right?”

“Yes” he says, looking impressed, “You’ve heard of her?”

“She’s my friend” he says with a shrug, “She worked with me as a forensic in LA for a few years. We went to high school together. And she used to date my wife’s cousin.”

“You _know_ Lydia Martin” he says, eyes wide in surprise, “She’s a genius.”

“I know, right” he says, “She’s ruthless too, trust me. Don’t ever get on her bad side.”

“She looks like it” Reid says with a short nod, “Have you read her work?”

“I tried” he says, “I don’t understand it. Well, some of it. She did ask me to read her speech though, proofread. But other than that, I stay out of the equations.”

“I don’t blame you” he says, Stiles smiles – apparently his spell worked a little too well on Spencer if he can’t remember meeting Lydia. But then again, better safe than sorry, right? Maybe it had been weird wiping them again after working that case together a few years back. But she had insisted. He knows Lydia would agree with him. He turns his phone off as they take off.

 

The case goes well, really well, and right before they get on the jet he gets a call from Scott.

“Hi, Stiles” he sounds strained, “Are you on your way back? Because we got some territory problems and we need your help to work out a truce.”

“Yeah, getting on the jet now” he says, “Email me the details, and I’ll start working on it immediately. How’s Malia?”

“She’s great! Lacey missed you, clearly. As does Malia” he says, “I still can’t believe you’re a dad.”

“Tell me about it” he smiles, “Anyways. Email me, and I’ll hash out the truce contract.”

“Got it” he says, and then hangs up.

“Truce contract?” Reid asks, walking up behind him.

“My dad asked to help out. Some neighbors are having a dispute” he says with a shrug, “I have a minor in law stuff, and I dealt with them when I covered for him a few years back. Something about territory, and hedges.”

“Huh” Reid doesn’t say anything else, and Stiles is shocked by how easy the lies come these days. It almost scares him.

 

Stiles likes his new job, he also loves his _“job”_ as second. So when – during a case – the two jobs collide, things get, well, difficult.

“We got a witness” Reid says that morning as Stiles walks in, “a guy named – Scott McCall.”

“What?” Stiles rushes to the interrogation, “He’s just a witness, right.  I mean, Scott wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“You know him?” Reid asks with a frown.

“Yes. He’s like my brother” Stiles says, “he was my best man. What is he supposed to have witnessed?”

“We got some people hunting humans in the woods” Garcia says, looking through the one way glass as Scott is sitting across Hotchner and Kate.

“I don’t know why they did it” Scott says, and Stiles has to admit, he got really good at the lying. He also notices the bandage around his arm that is bleeding through.

“So, these men just decided to hunt you?” Hotchner asks, the man nods.

“I’m sorry I can’t help you more” he says, pulling up his puppy dog eyes – they’re super effective - , “The only thing I recall is the guy screaming about _damn werewolves._ I tell you, he’s delusional. The hospital says they poisoned the bullets, I almost died.”

“Wolfsbane” Kate says, Stiles takes a step back and gasps for air.

“Were you alone in the woods?” she asks, “Why were you in the woods?”

“I was – I’m a vet. I’m also with animal control” he says, “I got a call that there was a problem with a wild animal. We’ve been having trouble with illegal    hunters, that’s why we had a truce, well – a contract – with them. I don’t know why they came after me.”

“And were you alone in the woods?” Kate asks again, he bites his lip and shakes his head and Stiles can feel his hears sink.

“No” he says impatiently, “That’s why I got to talk to him. I was with her, and they took her. One of them got away and – .” he looks up, “Stiles? They got her.”

“Stilinski?” Reid looks at the kid who looks white as ash, “What is he talking about?”

“My –.” he swallows, “My wife.”

“Oh – we’ll get her ba -.”

“My _wife_ ” he interrupts, storming into the room, “Where?”

“I lost their track around the preserve” he says, and up close Stiles can tell he’s struggling to keep control.

“Did they shoot her?” he asks, “Please – Scott! Tell me she’s okay.”

“She’s not shot” he says, “Not injured, but - .”

“I know” he turns to his colleagues, “I’ll get her back. I know how these kind of guys think, I’ll get her back.”

He walks away again, and Kate runs after him as Aaron turns to Scott again, “What was that all about?” he asks, Scott looks gloomy.

“I was with his wife” he says, “She comes with me for backup sometimes. She lived in the woods for 6 years as a kid, she knows the place better than anyone. She – I told her not to come, but she insisted.”

“Fuck” he gets up but Scott takes his hand.

“I know it’s your job” he says, “But these guys. I’ve dealt with them before. They’re dangerous. Stiles – he’ll get her back.”

“I know he will” he says, “But if he kills someone in the process, he’ll - .”

“You haven’t read his file properly” Scott says, “Stiles has _never_ killed anyone. He’s always found a way. He will now.”

“Even with his wife on the line?” Hotchner looks at the guy, he knows Stiles better than anyone – that much is clear.

“He did last time” he says.

 

Stiles walks back into the building a day later, looking worse for wear, a cut across his cheek and a slight limp, holding a man in handcuffs as a woman walks behind him. He never says a word of what happened and the guy looks terrified.

“I’m sorry” the guy says as they haul him into interrogation, “I, I didn’t know. I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Did you kidnap her?” Hotchner asks as he sits across the man in the interrogation room.

“Yes” he says, “I kept her in the basement of my cabin.”

“I’m gonna go to the hospital with my wife now” Stiles says, “I’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

The woman rolls her eyes in annoyance, “I’m fine, babe” he says, “I told you that.”

“Yes, I know you are, but – “ he starts.

“She’s fine, too” she smiles, “You know that.”

He rolls his eyes and kissed her forehead, “I know. But still, you know I worry” he says, “besides, Scott and the rest of the pack is worried sick. They want to see you.”

“I’m guessing Argent is sending out messages to his hunter buddies huh?”

“He’s sending Isaac after them” he says and Malia snorts. Hotchner studies the couple, feeling as if he’s missing some vital information, and for a second wondering where their daughter is.

“He’d better send Katie after them” she says with a wide grin, “Hell, even Camden looks less than a puppy than Isaac does. Even little Emilie.”

“I’ll probably send them a message too” Stiles says, “They know better than to – .” he stops midsentence as he turns around and finds almost everyone looking at them, “God, we probably sound like we’re in a gang or something.”

“The _hunters_ does sound like the name of a gang” Reid says matter of fact, “But there are no records of a gang by that name.”

“We know some hunters that aren’t all that bad” Malia says, “Those brothers, and the Argents.”

“Argent” Stiles corrects with a sad expression, “Just one of them left.”

“The Calaveras” Malia adds, “They weren’t all bad, either.”

“You seem to care a lot about the wellbeing of wild animals” Garcia says, a hint of admiration in her voice.

“Well, when you grow up near a preserve” Stiles shrugs, “We should get going, Melissa is waiting for us.”

 

Everything gets back to normal, they get a new truce with the hunters – the ones that remain – make sure they follow the ‘ _we hunt those who hunt us’_ code. They clarify that they – as a pack – have a code too, _we protect those who cannot protect themselves_.

_“It was Allison Argent’s code”_ Scott explains, _“She was a hunter. Yet she died protecting us. I guess that says a lot about us, and about her.”_

Stiles works on a few more cases and Malia opens her own garage. Lydia gets a field’s medal, Kira opens her own gym for training self-defense – Derek opens a second bookstore. Cora starts her own security business – she works together with Kira and Kira trains her security staff. Life is looking pretty great.

 

His colleagues don’t ask about his personal life, they know he will just deflect it. But they appreciate him. He does his job, and he does it well. He’s instrumental in tracking down a few unsub’s, manages to save a few victims, and he’s an asset to the team. And Stiles really likes his job. So when he doesn’t show up for work one day, without any warning whatsoever, everyone is more or less surprised.

That’s when she walks in, his wife, with a kid on her arm.

“Hi” she looks serious, “Sorry, I would’ve called instead, but I don’t really have your number.”

“What’s wrong?” Hotchner asks, the kid – who’s about a year old – has her face buried in her mother’s neck, “Is Stilinski okay?”

“He is” she says, “He had some stuff to deal with, and he can’t make it back in time. The idiot of course forgot his phone, but he left me a message saying everything is fine. He’ll use his vacation days for this, he says. Or something like that.”

“What did he have to deal with?” Reid asks from behind his book, raising an eyebrow at the two. Stilinski doesn’t seem like the type to leave behind his wife and child to _deal with_ something.

“Some omega” she shrugs, “Scott’s with him, he’s fine but - .”

She stops mid-sentence as she catches sight of their _murder board_ and looks confused, “Why do you have that picture?” she asks, walking towards it, “Is he your suspect?”

“It’s an ongoing investigation” Hotchner says, “I can’t disclose any information.”

“Well, if he is, you’re not really doing a good investigation” Malia says with a snort, “he’s been dead for – what is it now – uhm. I think eight, no, nine years.”

“You know this man?” Garcia asks, furiously typing away on her computer.

“He’s my birthfather” she says with a shrug, “Or, as Lydia would call him, Satan in a V-neck.”

“How do you know he’s dead?” Garcia asks, “I can’t find anything about it.”

“He faked his death the first time” she says, “But the second time I was there, he died while fighting off someone who was after -. Well, he killed my adoptive dad, and he was fucked up. So I didn’t really mourn him. I don’t even think he was ever identified. Just buried as a John Doe. But his DNA should be on file somewhere in Beacon Hills morgue, or something.”

The little girl on her arm stirs a bit and she looks down at the baby, “I should go, before she wakes up and sees – well, this” she says with a weak smile, “He should be back by this afternoon. If he’s not, well, probably tomorrow.”

“You’re not worried about him?” Reid asks, Malia shrugs.

“I’m always worried about him” she says, “But I recently discovered it’s a waste of energy. Whatever happens, happens. My worrying won’t change anything about that.”

She leaves without another word.

 

“So, your wife came by with your daughter” Garcia says as Stiles walks into her little computer office, “She’s – special.”

“Yeah” he shrugs, “I know. But I love her, so. Who cares, right?”

“Did you know her birthfather?” she asks, Stiles nods.

“I did. Asshole kidnapped me once, when I was in high school” he shrugs as if it’s not a big deal, “He was one creepy ass dude. Working together with the bitch that burnt down his family house, and his entire family. Killed his own cousin out of some delusion. Yeah, creepy mother fucker.”

He leans over her shoulder and looks at the screen, “so, Stilinski. What do you need?” she asks, looking at him with a grin.

“A favor” he says, “I need a background check on someone, but full out background check.”

“What’s the name, and why?” she asks.

“Katie Stevens” he says, “Because she married my friend, and they adopted a kid, but she was attacked a few years earlier, and she forgot some things, and she thinks she might have some family out there. She wants to reconnect.”

“I’ll see what I can dig up” she smiles, “Your kid is really cute, by the way. What’s her name?”

“Lacey. Lacey Allison Claudia” he says, “Named after lost loves ones.”

“Ow?” she asks, typing away on her computer.

“A friend from school, and my mom” he says, there’s a hint of sadness in his voice, “Let me know when you find something?”

“Will do” she smiles, “Oh, and there’s a new case. Be in the meeting room in ten.”

“Got it” he smiles, “Thanks Penelope.”

[…]

 

He frowns as his phone rings and finds Aaron Hotchner’s name blinking on the screen.

“Hotchner” he says picking up, “What up?”

“Hi, Stiles. I’m sorry to call you so late, but I need a favor” he says, “I didn’t know who else to call.”

“Say it” he says with a smile.

“Could you watch my kid tonight?” he says, “I got a last minute meeting and -.”

“Sure” he smiles, “As long as you can drop him off here, it’s fine. We don’t have any plans.”

“Great, thanks man” he says, “it’s just, we went camping        a while back and he got hurt, so I’d rather leave him with someone adult instead of his usual babysitter. And since his aunt is out of town, well.”

“No problem” he smiles, “trust me, I get it.”

 

Malia can hear them before they even ring the doorbell.

“Dad, I told you it doesn’t hurt anymore” the kid complains, he’s just turned twelve, and Malia’s eyes light up.

“Well, you’ve been acting weird” his dad says, “Besides, you know Stiles. He’s nice.”

“He’s weird” he says, rolling his eyes as Stiles opens the front door.

“Malia?” he asks, she nods – eyes wide in surprise.

“You didn’t just get hurt, did you” Malia says, kneeling down so she’s at eyelevel with the kid, “You got bitten by a wild animal.”

“Yes” the kid says, a slightly confused expression on his face.

“Let me guess” Stiles sighs, “You got bit, but it healed _really_ fast. And now you feel irritable all the time? And sort of angry?”

“Uhm – “

“Yes. The angry thing, not the healing thing. Cause that’s crazy” Hotchner answers in his place and Stiles pulls out his phone.

“Where did you go camping?” he asks, dialing a number as Malia invites them in – the baby is asleep in a cot in the corner of the living room.

“Uhm, a camping ground in Oregon, called Oak Tree Hill” he says, “Why? We already contacted local animal control.”

Stiles isn’t listening as the person on the other side of the line picks up, “Chris. Yes, rogue alpha in Oregon, campground Oak Tree Hill” he says, ignoring the confused looks of his guests, “Can you tell Scott? How I know, because I got a brand new beta at my doorstep. The kid is twelve, Chris. Take the bastard down, there are rules, he broke them. Thanks. Owe you one.”

Malia offers Jack a drink and he smiles politely as he takes it, “So, I need you to tell me the truth. No matter how crazy it sounds” she says, “What do _you_ think happened? What do you think bit you?”

“A wolf” he says, he avoids his dad’s gaze, “I – I think it was a werewolf.”

“Why would you think that?” Hotchner says, obviously concerned for his son’s sanity, “It was a big, wild dog.”

“Because, dad” he pauses and nervously bites his lip, “this morning, when I was in the shower, I had _claws_ , and then my nose scrunched up, and my eyes were _yellow_ and my ears were _pointy._ ”

“Maybe you’re hallucinating” he says confused, giving his son a worried look, “Maybe the rabies shots didn’t help.”

“No, they did” Malia says, “Sorry, Aaron. But he’s right.”

“Werewolves” he scoffs, “You think my son is a werewolf? Why do you believe that? Why are you joining him in his fantasies?”

“Because, in my world” Malia says, shifting her face, “They aren’t fantasies.”

Aaron takes a step backwards, “What?” he frowns, then curiously takes a step towards her, “You’re a werewolf? Are you, Stiles?”

“No, I’m not” he says, “But Malia is a werecoyote, so is our daughter, by the way. Both born wolves.”

“What’s gonna happen to me?” Jack asks, he sounds scared and Malia can hear his heartbeat speed up.

“I’m going to call our alpha” she says, “He’s the leader of our pack. He has red eyes, which means he can turn people. You and I can’t, because we’re betas. Technically, you’re an omega, because you don’t have a pack. But you can join our pack, if you want. He’ll teach you how to control the shift.”

“What does this mean for my son?” Hotchner asks, “Should I worry?”

“Yes, and no” Stiles says, “It means his senses are heightened. His sense of smell will be really – well. He’ll heal faster, broken arms take only a few hours to heal, and gunshot wounds the same. But there are hunters out there. Luckily, they live by a code. _We_ _hunt those who hunt us_. So we teach him how to control the shift, and then they won’t come after him. If he joins our pack, he’ll be protected. We have a truce with most hunters in the country.”

“So” he says, sitting down – clearly forgotten all about his important meeting, “Werewolves are real. Anything else?”

“Uhm. Bansees, Kitsune, witches, let’s just say, almost every supernatural monster you can think off” he says, “We track them down and deal with them. But, if it’s any comfort. Demons might be real, but so are angels.”

“Not so comforting” he says, taking the drink Malia offers him with a smile.

“We can’t get drunk” she says, turning to Jack, “But since you’re too young to drink, that doesn’t really matter yet.”

“Anything else?” he asks, he looks relieved – and Stiles can’t really blame the kid for that.

“Yes. Mistletoe is very poisonous. It blocks the supernatural, so don’t get any in the house” Stiles says, “also, Mountain ash and Wolfsbane. If you’re ever injured with wolfsbane, you have to burn it out.”

“Burn it out?” the kid asks, suddenly straightening up, “What is that?”

“That’s Scott” Malia says, “You feel his presence because he’s an alpha.”

Scott walks in and smiles at the kid, Kira is right behind him.

“Hi” he smiles and nods at Aaron, “I’m sorry we have to meet again under these circumstances. Scott McCall, alpha werewolf.”

He flashes his eyes red and Hotchner just nods, too shocked to say anything. The kid looks up at Scott with admiration in his eyes and studies the strange man.

“Are you a werewolf too?” he asks, Scott nods, “Can you turn into a real wolf?”

“I can’t” he shakes his head, “But my friend can, and so can Malia.”

“Cool” he looks at Malia, “Will you show me?”

“So, Stiles” Hotchner says as he watches his son talk to Scott and Malia, “Should I worry?”

“No more than usual” Stiles says, looking at his daughter who is soundly asleep in the crib in the corner, “I can tell you one thing though – it’ll be an adventure.

“I can believe that” Aaron says, Stiles smiles, patting his back.

“Whatever happens, we got your back.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't see that one coming.  
> Maybe you did.  
> Well, let me know what you thought  
> <3


End file.
